All is fair for love
by Switchfoot Joy
Summary: Cette fiction se penche et développe la relation de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. L'histoire en elle-même reste proche des livres à quelques détails prêt. La relation Ron & Hermione étant le point mire de cette fiction.
1. Nightmares

**Nightmares.**

Cette nuit noire. Ces mêmes cris. Cette odeur. Hermione les reconnaîtrait toujours. Encore ce maudit cauchemar. Il était parti depuis des semaines, et elle continuait de rêver de lui toutes les nuits. De sa mort. Comme s'il ne lui avait pas fait assez de mal comme ça. Hermione ignorait ou il était, s'il était blessé ou peut être même mort. Non, elle l'aurait senti. Enfin peut être. Elle n'était plus sure de rien maintenant. Il était parti non ? Il l'avait laissé. Hermione gémit dans son sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

« Hermione. Hermione ! Réveille-toi ! »

La voix d'Harry la réveilla tout à fait. Elle s'assit difficilement, essuya ses larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler dans son sommeil. Encore une fois.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Hermione faisait le même cauchemar toutes les nuits depuis que Ron était parti. Il ne savait jamais quoi lui dire. Il ressentait le manque aussi, mais pas autant qu'elle. Quand il était parti, il avait compris. Il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre eux. Et ça devait être comme ça depuis toujours. Et, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour la consoler. Qu'aurait-il bien pu lui dire de toute façon ? Que tout irait bien ? Il n'en était même pas sur lui-même.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione. C'est de ma faute s'il est parti. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre lui » continua Harry.

« Ce n'était pas ta faute. C'est Ron. Il est… Ron. Tout simplement. » chuchota Hermione encore sous l'effet de son cauchemar.

Et il lui manquait, c'était évident. Harry avait compris quand il était parti, que Ron était surtout jaloux. Mais, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, il avait toujours considéré Hermione comme sa sœur, et ce serait toujours comme ça. Ron avait eu raison en un sens, il avait perdu ses parents très jeunes, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Enfin pas tout à fait. Ron avait tout laissé derrière lui, et l'horcruxe n'était pas bienveillant.

« Il te manque, c'est normal, » constata Harry.

« Me manquer ? Non ! Je le déteste. De m'avoir... nous avoir abandonnés, » se reprit Hermione.

« Hermione, chuchota Harry. Je te connais. Quand tu penses à lui et que tu crois que je ne te vois pas, tu as le même regard que moi quand je pense à Ginny. »

« Tu te trompes, Harry. »

« Non, et tu le sais mieux que moi. Il est parti, mais pas uniquement à cause de notre dispute, il était persuadé qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous. »

« C'est n'importe quoi Harry, nous sommes comme frère et sœur. Il le sait. »

« Hermione, c'est Ron. Il ne cherche pas plus loin que son nez, je l'adore, mais parfois, il peut être obtus. Tout comme toi, » poursuivit Harry en souriant malgré lui.

« Harry, ça ne sert à rien d'en discuter, d'accord ? Il est parti et il ne reviendra pas. Il est fort probable que nous ne le revoyions jamais. Nous allons probablement tous mourir. Et, je ne veux plus y penser. Je veux me consacrer à notre mission. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. »

« Recouche-toi, je vais continuer la garde, je ne suis pas fatigué, » finit par dire Harry.

Harry quitta la tente et regagna son poste. Hermione alluma la radio, et se recoucha. C'était stupide, mais de cette façon, elle se sentait plus proche de lui, où qu'il soit. Elle dormait dans son lit aussi. Elle portait une de ses chemises qu'il avait oubliées en partant. Elle se sentait complètement stupide de faire ça, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Pendant qu'il était en train de se noyer, Harry songea qu'après tout, il n'aurait pas du suivre le Patronus qui lui était apparu quelques minutes plus tôt. D'accord, il avait trouvé l'épée de Gryffondor, mais en plongeant dans l'eau glacée pour la récupérer, l'horcruxe avait senti le danger et s'était débattu, entrainant ainsi Harry sous la glace et l'empêchant ainsi de remonter à la surface. Il essayait tant bien que mal de combattre l'horcruxe, mais c'était peine perdue. Tout à coup, deux mains le sortirent de l'eau d'un geste rapide et précis.

Toussant, crachant, essayant de retrouver son souffle, cherchant à tâtons ses lunettes, il leva les yeux, et crut à un mirage, mais après quelques secondes, il comprit qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ron se tenait devant lui, trempée de la tête aux pieds, et tenant l'épée de Gryffondor.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » demanda Ron grelotant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Ron ne répondit pas, se sentant tellement coupable d'être parti, et il n'en était pas fier du tout. Mais le dire ne servirait à rien, il le savait. Il avait été stupide. Comme toujours.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie, » continua Harry.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. » Il se tut quelques secondes, ne sachant pas quoi dire, et puis se lança malgré tout. « Je suis désolé d'être parti, c'était stupide et pas très intelligent de ma part. »

« Ca tu peux le dire, mais tu es revenu. C'est le principal. Et tu viens de me sauver la vie, on dira que tu es pardonné. »

« Ca ne sera pas aussi facile avec Hermione, hein ? Elle doit me détester. »

Ron avait tremblé en prononçant son nom, Harry l'avait senti, et même si Ron ne dit rien de plus, Harry n'en rajouta pas.

« Ah toi, l'honneur Ron. Tu vas le détruire. »

« Non ! Je ne peux pas. Ce truc m'a bien plus de mal qu'à toi ou Hermione. Fais-le ! »

« Non, tu vas le faire. Je vais lui parler pour qu'il s'ouvre, et ensuite sers-toi de l'épée. Par contre, n'hésite pas. Ce qu'il y avait dans le journal de Jedusor a failli me tuer. »

Ron vécut alors les pires minutes de sa vie, l'horcruxe lui montra ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde. Harry et Hermione. Ensemble. Complètement figé, il resta prostré ne bougeant pas. Harry lui criait de le détruire, mais il ne l'entendait pas. Et puis, quand Harry n'y croyait plus, il se releva et frappa en plein milieu du collier, détruisant ainsi le médaillon. Il se laissa tomber au sol, les yeux humides, rageusement il s'essuya les yeux pour ne pas qu'Harry puisse voir sa faiblesse. Hermione. Elle l'avait toujours été, et le serait toujours, quoi qu'il fasse.

Harry vint s'assoir à côté de lui, et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

« Tu sais que je l'adore comme une sœur, hein ? Il n'y a rien d'autre entre elle et moi. A vrai dire, depuis que tu es parti, c'est plutôt difficile. Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant des jours après que tu sois parti. Et disons qu'elle n'est pas très en forme. »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? » demanda Ron inquiet à présent.

« Viens, retournons à la tente tu verras par toi-même. »

Ron suivit Harry, et celui-ci retrouva son chemin très rapidement. Ils passèrent les protections magiques, et une fois à l'intérieur, les cris leur parvinrent. Ron sortit sa baguette d'un geste rapide, et Harry l'arrêta.

« Calme-toi, tout va bien. C'est juste Hermione. »

« Hermione ? Pourquoi hurle-t-elle ? »

« Va la réveiller, elle fait un cauchemar. C'est comme ça depuis que tu es parti. »

« C'est ma faute, hein ? »

« Vas-y ! Je vais attendre dehors. »

Ron se précipita vers l'intérieur de la tente, il faisait noir, mais une petite lampe éclairait son visage. Elle était allongée sur le dos, et sa tête tournait d'un côté à un autre, elle luttait dans son sommeil. Il se maudit immédiatement, il était parti sans se douter une seconde que son départ l'affecterait autant. Il effleura sa joue de sa main, en chuchotant son nom tout doucement. Il ne voulait pas la réveiller abruptement, ça pourrait être pire. Au bout de quelques appels, elle sembla l'entendre. Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras, il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait encore, mais le cauchemar l'avait quitté. Hermione avait enfoui son visage dans son cou, et il la serra contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Elle se réveilla complètement et se raidit instantanément mais il ne relâcha pas son étreinte. Elle le repoussa et se mit debout et recula de plusieurs pas. Elle croisa son regard, et d'un geste rageur essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Hermione était parfaitement réveillée cette fois, car ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ron se leva à son tour et lui fît face, il savait que les minutes qui allaient suivre ne seraient pas faciles mais elles étaient pourtant cruciales.


	2. Your hurt me I'm hurting you

Je ne pense pas que ce chapitre ait besoin d'explications. Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>2. You hurt me. I'm hurting you.<strong>

Le silence régna un long moment. Ils se fixèrent tous les deux, ne sachant que dire ou que faire. Hermione était en colère. En colère, de le savoir de retour, mais surtout en colère qu'il l'ait surpris dans un moment de faiblesse. Parce qu'elle n'était jamais faible, et elle ne l'avait jamais été devant lui. Et elle ne voulait surtout pas l'être devant lui. Parce qu'il lui avait fait du mal, plus que n'importe qui. Et, il était revenu, elle ignorait pourquoi. Mais, il l'avait sorti de son cauchemar comme si tout était normal, comme s'il n'était jamais parti, alors que tout ce qui lui arrivait était de sa faute. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Jamais.

Ron, quand à lui, ne savait pas quoi dire ou que faire. Il savait que si elle l'avait laissé la prendre dans ses bras, c'est parce qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il était là, bien réel et que ça n'était pas un rêve. Et maintenant, il continuait de la fixer, et il voyait que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle n'était pas prête de lui pardonner, et il ne savait pas quoi dire pour arranger les choses, il n'avait jamais su. Il l'a vit bouger, elle le contourna, et au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'elle préparait du thé. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était trempé. Lui tournant le dos, il ouvrit son sac et prit de quoi se changer. Quand il lui fît de nouveau face, le thé était prêt. Elle posa une tasse sur la table et son regard lui ordonnait silencieusement de s'assoir. Il obéit, la remerciant d'un mouvement de tête et s'assit.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Hermione d'une voix plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Je suis désolé, Hermione, murmura Ron, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas une excuse, surtout pour elle.

Désolé ? hurla-t-elle. Tu es désolé ? Encore heureux que tu sois désolé ! J'ai couru après toi, je t'ai supplié de revenir, supplié ! Et est-ce que tu m'as écouté ? Non. Ronald Weasley n'en a fait qu'à sa tête comme toujours.

Je sais, je t'ai entendu. Ecoute, une fois parti, j'ai voulu revenir, mais je ne savais pas où vous trouver. Je me suis retrouvé au milieu de rafleurs, et finalement à Noël, j'ai entendu ta voix dans le déluminateur. Alors je l'ai activé, et j'ai transplané. Mais à chaque fois, vous étiez déjà partis. C'est parce qu'Harry était en dehors des sors de protection que j'ai pu le trouver.

Tu ne m'as pas écouté, continua Hermione sans vraiment l'entendre. Tu m'as laissé, tu nous as laissé. Tu as agis comme si je n'existais pas. Tu n'aurais pas du revenir, reprit-elle, nous étions beaucoup mieux sans toi, poursuivit Hermione voulant lui faire autant de mal qu'il lui en avait fait.

Ron pâlit. Ses mots, les mêmes, il les avait entendu il n'y a pas si longtemps, quand l'horcruxe avait cherché à le tourmenter jusqu'à ce qu'il le détruise. Mais là, ce n'était pas l'horcruxe qui avait parlé, c'était Hermione. La seule personne sur terre qui était capable de le blesser. Et elle excellait, au centuple.

Harry et moi, on s'en sort très bien sans toi. La preuve, je suis encore en vie, et ce n'est pas à toi que je le dois. Il m'écoute, veille sur moi, me protège, et me fait même danser ! Revenir était une mauvaise idée. La pire que tu es jamais eue.

Les mots sortaient de la bouche d'Hermione tel du venin. Elle savait que c'était mal, qu'elle lui faisait du mal, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, qu'il allait tirer les mauvaises conclusions et il était en parfait droit de le faire cette fois, mais rien n'y faisait, il fallait qu'elle lui fasse mal. Lorsqu'il se leva calmement, distant, froid, et pâle, elle comprit qu'elle aurait du se taire. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle le voyait vraiment blessé, et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait, et c'était de sa faute.

Danser, hein ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai cherché par tous les moyens à revenir, à m'inquiéter, à me traiter d'idiot toutes les deux secondes, alors que pendant ce temps là, vous n'en aviez rien à faire ! Ma présence ici n'est pas nécessaire à ce que je vois, je ne vais pas** encore **être un boulet pour vous.

Parfait ! ajouta Hermione ne sachant plus quoi dire pour revenir en arrière.

Parfait !

Hermione le vit enjamber le banc, récupérer son sac et se diriger vers la sortie de la tente. Il allait partir, encore. Et cette fois, elle était la seule à blâmer. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Et, elle ne fit rien pour l'arrêter.

Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai sauvé de la noyade qu'il fallait me mentir Harry, murmura Ron en croisant Harry qui s'était éloigné de quelques mètres. Bonne chance.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ron ne répondit pas, des tas d'horribles scénarios plein la tête en imaginant Harry et Hermione ensemble. Harry rentra dans la tente et trouva Hermione en pleurs.

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je… Je lui ai dit des choses horribles. Je lui ai... dit que nous n'avions pas besoin de lui, que nous étions beaucoup mieux sans lui. Je lui ai dit que tu m'avais fait danser aussi pour le blesser.

Hermione, il faut que tu l'empêches de partir. Tu lui as dit exactement ce que l'horcruxe lui a dit. Il va être persuadé que c'est la vérité…

Hermione n'attendit même pas qu'il finisse la fin de sa phrase qu'elle se précipitait après lui. Quand elle le vit, elle sortit sa baguette et ne réfléchit qu'une seconde.

Stupéfix !

Hermione !

Que voulais-tu que je fasse Harry ? Il fallait bien que je l'arrête.

Hermione courut jusqu'à l'endroit ou il était tombé. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le retourna comme il était face contre terre.

Ca va ? demande Hermione redoutant la réponse.

Ca va ? Ca va ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête, bordel ? Comme si ce n'était assez, tu essaies de me tuer maintenant ?

Je ne l'ai pas lancé fort. Tu ne peux pas partir.

Tu ne l'as lancé fort ? Depuis quand je mérite qu'on me lance un sort ?

Il se releva et s'éloigna d'elle. Harry se rapprocha, et ne dit rien. Ce n'était pas à lui de s'expliquer, Hermione devait le faire. Le regard de Ron allait d'Harry à Hermione. Il ne dit rien, et finalement se rendit compte que c'était le milieu de la nuit.

Aller vous coucher, je ne suis pas fatigué, je prends le tour de garde.

Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique, il retourna à la tente, balança son sac à l'intérieur, et s'assit devant celle-ci. Quand ils passèrent devant lui, il les ignora comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Deux heures passèrent, et Ron n'avait pas quitté son poste. Il n'en revenait toujours pas, elle lui avait lancé un sort. Sur lui ! Il était peut être idiot mais il ne méritait pas ça. Il sentit sa présence bien avant qu'elle s'assoit près de lui, même si elle n'avait pas fait un bruit. Il ne dit rien, il n'avait plus rien à lui dire d'ailleurs. Il sentit qu'elle posait une partie de sa couverture sur ses épaules, et quand elle posa la tête sur son épaule, il se raidit instantanément.

Je suis désolée, murmura Hermione.

Il ne dit rien. Désolée ou pas, les faits étaient là, et il n'avait pas l'intention de les oublier. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Il avait compris depuis un bon moment déjà qu'il éprouvait beaucoup plus que de l'amitié pour elle, et c'était pour ça qu'il s'était autant détesté d'être parti, et il avait tout fait pour revenir. Pour elle. Parce qu'il avait besoin de la voir, besoin de savoir qu'elle allait bien, la voir sourire, même la voir le disputer parce qu'il n'avait pas fait telle ou telle chose. Elle lui avait manqué. Plus qu'il ne saurait le dire. Mais à quoi bon ? Elle préférait Harry, ça avait toujours été le cas.

S'il te plaît, dis quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées. Il avait complètement oublié sa présence, son esprit tout du moins, car son corps était couvert de frissons, depuis qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, Hermione ?

Dis-moi que tu ne me détestes pas.

Hermione, même si je voulais te détester, je ne le pourrais pas. Et crois-moi, la tout de suite, je voudrais vraiment pouvoir en être capable.

Je t'ai menti. Ce n'était pas vrai.

De ? demanda-t-il malgré lui.

Nous n'étions pas mieux sans toi. C'était un mensonge. C'était horrible sans toi. Et, je t'ai détesté tous les jours pour m'avoir laissé alors que j'avais besoin de toi.

Elle avait dit « moi », pas nous. Ron l'avait compris, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait du mal à y croire après tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit.

Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Hermione. Ca n'a jamais été le cas. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

C'est là que tu te trompes. J'ai menti et je m'en veux, je voulais que tu ais mal exactement comme j'ai eu mal pendant que tu étais parti. Je fais des cauchemars toutes les nuits depuis que tu es parti. Je n'ai pas parlé pendant des jours à Harry après que tu sois parti. Parce que crois-le ou non, tu as toujours été le pilier entre nous. Alors oui c'est vrai qu'il m'a fait danser, mais ce n'était pas comme tu peux l'imaginer. J'écoutais tous les soirs ta radio, je dormais dans ton lit, et il a bien vu que ton départ m'avait affecté beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait du. Alors pour un soir, il a voulu me redonner le sourire, et ça a marché, pendant à peu près deux minutes. Car tu étais toujours parti, je ne savais pas si tu allais bien, si tu étais mort ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors j'ai menti et je suis désolée.

J'ai voulu revenir tout de suite après avoir transplané, tu sais. Je suis idiot par fois, j'étais en colère, et l'horcruxe, disons qu'il m'a affecté bien plus que toi et Harry.

Je sais. Harry a dit que l'horcruxe avait parlé.

Harry parle trop, marmonna Ron.

Tu me le diras hein ?

Hermione savait qu'il ne parlerait pas tout de suite, elle l'avait senti se crisper quand elle l'avait mentionné. Mais au moins, il ne la détestait pas. Peut être même qu'il lui avait pardonné. Ce n'était pas sur, mais elle savait que le temps arrangerait les choses.

Ronald ? murmura Hermione.

Hum ?

Tu veux bien me prendre dans tes bras ? S'il te plaît.

Ron sourit malgré lui. Hermione ne disait « s'il te plaît » que quand elle n'était pas sure de la réponse. Il ne dit rien, mais la souleva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle ne dit rien d'autre et blottit son visage dans cou. La tout de suite, il se détestait. Il sentait que ses yeux étaient humides. Elle avait pleuré à cause de lui. Encore une fois. Il détestait savoir qu'il était la cause de son chagrin. S'appuyant contre le tronc d'arbre, il resserra son étreinte.

* * *

><p><strong>Vos reviews sont les bienvenues !<strong>


	3. Heart to Heart

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter, everything is property of JK.

* * *

><p><strong>3. Heart to Heart<strong>

Harry ouvrit les yeux et comprit qu'il faisait toujours nuit. Il pensait avoir dormi beaucoup plus longtemps mais il avait tort. Tout était silencieux, pas un bruit, pas même les ronflements de Ron habituels. Il mit ses lunettes, prit sa baguette et murmura un « lumos » et se rendit compte que ni Ron, ni Hermione, n'étaient dans leurs lits. Inquiet en premier lieu, il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la tente d'un pas rapide. S'il était arrivé quelque chose, il l'aurait entendu, il avait le sommeil léger depuis bon nombre d'années maintenant. Il se détendit instantanément quand il vit que Ron était juste à côté de la tente, Hermione dans ses bras. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit, et s'assit à côté de Ron, il ne voyait pas le visage d'Hermione vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos, mais il était persuadé qu'elle dormait profondément.

Ron avait sentit sa présence, il ne devait pas mieux dormir qu'Harry depuis le début de leur périple. Il tourna la tête vers lui, et lui fit signe de poser sa baguette. La lumière, il ne voulait pas qu'il réveille Hermione.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez parlé, » chuchota Harry.

Ron ne tourna vers lui, se frotta les yeux.

« C'est une façon de voir les choses. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de lui parler. »

« Le sort, hein ? » continua Harry.

Il savait que c'était la principale raison mais finalement à voir Hermione dans ses bras, il avait du changer d'avis.

« Je l'aurais étranglé, je te jure, si je m'étais écouté. Me jeter un sort, à moi ! » continua Ron en chuchotant par la même occasion.

« Tu sais bien qu'elle est plutôt réactive quand il s'agit de lancer des sorts, et puis, tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé le choix, tu ne crois pas ? Tu allais partir. Encore une fois. »

« Ce n'était pas une raison. Et puis, avec tout ce qu'elle m'avait lancé au visage, tu crois que tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même manière ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione personnellement, donc je ne peux pas te dire comment j'aurais réagi si j'avais été à ta place. »

Hermione avait honte, elle n'aurait pas du les écouter discuter pendant qu'ils la croyaient endormie. Elle s'était réveillée dès que Ron avait bougé. Durant ses quelques heures de sommeil dans ses bras, elle avait dormi, vraiment dormi, sans faire de cauchemars. C'était vraiment rassurant pour une fois. La tête dans son cou, elle se força à garder sa respiration au même rythme que quelques minutes auparavant, elle ne voulait pas se faire démasquer. Et, elle eut plus que du mal à le faire avec ce que venait de dire Harry.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione. »

Elle était plutôt rassurée d'entendre ses mots d'Harry, car elle l'aimait, bien évidemment, mais comme un frère, rien de plus. Mais l'entendre dire que Ron était amoureux d'elle, elle se demandait ce que savait Harry et qu'elle ignorait. Il était évident qu'ils ne faisaient que se chercher depuis l'an dernier et surement même avant ça sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant aux paroles d'Harry, elle ne le sentit pas se raidir contre elle, au contraire, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Elle se refusa à bouger et resta aussi calme que possible et attendit la suite. Mais ce ne fut pas Ron qui reprit la parole, il ne démentit même pas les propos d'Harry.

« Tu croyais peut être que je ne l'avais pas deviné ? » commença Harry. « En fait, je l'ai su à la seconde ou tu es parti et tous les jours suivants d'ailleurs. J'avais de gros doutes depuis un moment, ce n'est pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas. Mais, c'est la que j'ai compris qu'elle ressentait probablement la même chose que toi. Hermione n'a pas arrêté de pleurer. Tous les jours. Toutes les nuits. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner. »

« Tais-toi, Harry. Je t'en prie, tais-toi ! » pensait Hermione dans sa tête. Il en disait trop, il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire autant. Ca ne le regardait pas, il n'était pas là. Il les avait laissés. Il l'avait laissé.

« Ses cauchemars, elle se réveillait toujours en hurlant ton nom, pas le mien,» continua Harry.

« Ferme-la, Harry. Pitié, ferme-la ! » suppliait Hermione mentalement.

Si elle y pensait très fort, il arrêterait peut être de tout lui dévoiler.

Ron ne démentit pas les propos d'Harry, car de une, c'était vrai, il était amoureux d'elle, et il n'arrivait même pas à savoir depuis quand. Depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne se rappelait même pas quand tout avait commencé.

« Tu vas lui parler de l'horcruxe ? »

« Non. »

La réponse de Ron était claire et directe, Hermione se demandait pourquoi il ne voulait pas lui en parler. Ca devait être important. Vraiment important.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Harry, perplexe de cette décision.

« Parce que c'est trop douloureux, Harry. J'essaie de toutes mes forces d'oublier ce que j'ai vu, ce qu'il a dit, ce que tu… vous avez fait… Donc, non, je ne peux pas lui en parler. »

Hermione sentit de la douleur dans sa voix, et le sentit frissonner contre elle. Etait-ce si horrible que ça pour qu'il refuse de lui en parler ? Même plus tard ?

« Ce n'était pas vrai, » continua Harry. « Ca n'arrivera jamais, et tu le sais. Jamais je ne pourrais faire ça. Ni à elle, ni à toi, et surtout pas à Ginny. »

« Peut-être. Ou peut être pas. Qui te dit qu'elle, ne le voudrait pas ? »

Harry se mit à rire, en silence, mais Hermione perçut tout de même, un léger rire. Qu'avait-il bien pu voir ?

« J'en doute fortement, Ron. Elle ne rêve pas toutes les nuits de moi. Elle ne m'a pas adressé la parole pendant plus d'une semaine, après que tu sois parti. Je pense que dans un sens, elle m'en voulait. Ou elle s'en voulait d'être restée. Mais bon, ce n'était pas une retraite romantique non plus, hein. On a failli se faire tuer, ce n'était pas de tout repos. Je crois qu'elle ne pensait pas que tu reviendrais. Elle t'a sous estimé, comme souvent quand il est question de toi. Il faudrait vraiment que vous cessiez de jouer au chat à la souris. C'est drôle pendant cinq minutes, et après beaucoup moins. Tu devrais lui dire que tu l'aimes, ou mieux, embrasse-la. Vous ne vous disputerez plus après ça. »

« Je ne l'embrasserais pas. Et je ne lui dirais pas non plus que je suis amoureux d'elle et tu ne lui diras pas non plus. »

Hermione se demandait quelle aurait été leur réaction, si elle s'était manifestée à ce moment. En fait, elle l'aurait du, mais elle ne le fît pas. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il ne le ferait pas. Elle supplia mentalement Harry de lui poser la question.

« Et pourquoi ça ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'est pas amoureuse de moi. »

Ronald Weasley était un véritable abruti quand il le voulait. Hermione en était sure maintenant, ou il était complètement fou. Les signes étaient plus que présents. Il fallait être complètement à côté de la plaque pour ne pas voir qu'elle était amoureuse de lui. Bon c'est vrai, peut être qu'elle n'était pas très expansive en sa présence, elle ne lui avait jamais sauté au cou. Elle n'était pas comme Lavande.

« Ron, laisse-moi te remémorer ou encore éclairer quelques points. A ton avis, pourquoi Hermione pleurait-elle en sixième année après que Lavande t'ait embrassé ? Elle avait peut être une poussière dans les yeux, tu me diras. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a lancé ses oiseaux à ton avis ? Et tiens, pourquoi as-tu appelé Viktor « Vicky » si tu n'étais pas jaloux et que ça ne te faisait rien ? Et dois-je te rappeler la tête que tu as faite quand « Vicky » est venu au mariage ? Et, ce que tu ignorais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quand tu as été empoisonné, elle est restée des jours à ton chevet, des jours ! Sans jamais te lâcher la main, si tu avais besoin d'une précision. Enfin vous connaissant, vous allez surement attendre sept années de plus avant de dire quelque chose, j'espère juste pour vous qu'on ne se fera pas tuer avant ! »

« Harry, arrête, tu n'es pas doué pour faire de l'humour ! Il n'y a que les Weasley qui sont bons pour ça. »

« Au moins, j'essaie. Au fait, je ne l'ai pas entendu crier, elle n'a pas fait de cauchemars ? »

« Non, elle est restée calme. »

« Ahhhh… »

« Arrête deux minutes avec tes allusions qui ne servent à rien. Ca aurait été toi, ça aurait été la même chose. »

« Elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé la prendre dans mes bras comme tu es en train de le faire, et ça ne me serait jamais venu à l'esprit non plus. »

Hermione sourit dans son cou. Harry avait vu juste. Ca n'aurait rien changé si ça avait été lui. Il n'y avait que Ronald qui avait un tel impact sur elle. Elle aurait continué à faire des cauchemars même s'il l'avait prise dans ses bras de cette façon. Harry ne pourrait jamais remplacer Ron même s'il essayait.

« Je connais ce regard, » reprit Harry. « Si tu n'as pas l'intention de lui dire, ce n'est pas juste parce que tu as peur qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose, il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai vu ce qu'est devenu le monde Harry, et je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu puisses gagner cette bataille, à n'importe quel prix… »

Harry comprit aussitôt ce qu'il voulait dire immédiatement. Ron était prêt à mourir pour qu'il détruise Voldemort, s'il y parvenait, rien n'était sur. S'il avait à se sacrifier, il n'hésiterait pas une seconde.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Ron. Tu m'as déjà sauvé la vie ce soir, et je ne te laisserais pas mourir pour moi. »

« Tu n'auras pas le choix, Harry. Je ferais ce que je dois faire. Tu es l'unique espoir qu'à ce monde, et tu as besoin d'Hermione. Elle est intelligente, et tu auras besoin d'elle, c'est pour ça, qu'elle est restée avec toi, et qu'elle le fera toujours. Et moi… Je ne suis pas si important. Je manquerais à ma famille, tu t'en voudras probablement, Ginny t'en voudra probablement aussi, mais j'aurais fait ce que je devais faire. Je te protégerais, je protégerais Hermione, quoi qu'il arrive. Ca a toujours toi Harry, et ça le sera jusqu'à la fin. Ce n'est pas la peine de discuter sur ce point.»

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire, » répéta Harry.

Il se leva et retourna dans la tente, sachant qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec son meilleur ami pour le moment, car quand il avait une idée en tête, il était impossible de le faire changer d'avis.

« Tu ne mourras pas, Ronald Weasley. Parce que je ne pourrais pas vivre dans un monde ou tu n'es plus, » pensa Hermione resserrant son étreinte.

* * *

><p>Un bon dans le futur sera fait dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant, les reviews sont les bienvenues.<p> 


	4. Wake Up

**Petit bon dans le temps :)**

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** I don't own Harry Potter, everything is property of JK.

* * *

><p><strong>4. Wake Up<strong>

La chaumière aux coquillages était silencieuse, ce qui était une surprise au vu des nombreuses personnes qui étaient dans ces murs. Après les événements du manoir, Ron avait choisi cet endroit, car il savait qu'ils seraient en sécurité. Son frère Bill et sa femme Fleur habitaient la chaumière, et à présent, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Dean, Luna, Olivander et Gripsec étaient tous dans la petite maison. Ron se trouvait dans une des chambres d'amis, regardant la mer par la fenêtre sans vraiment la voir. Derrière lui, Hermione dormait toujours. Elle ne s'était pas réveillée depuis qu'ils s'étaient enfuis, et ça faisait plus de deux jours. Ron était mort d'inquiétude, il avait peur qu'elle ne se réveille pas. Fleur lui avait pourtant dit que ses blessures étaient assez sérieuses, et qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour se remettre.

Il n'avait pas quitté la chambre depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ne quittant jamais son chevet, ne dormant pas, ne mangeant pas. Il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais ne fît pas un mouvement pour voir qui était entré.

« Il faut que tu manges, Ron. Ca ne t'avancera pas beaucoup de faire la grève de la faim, » murmura Harry pour ne pas réveiller Hermione.

« Je n'ai pas faim, » répondit Ron.

« Je le laisse là quand même, on ne sait jamais. Je suis désolé, Ron. »

« Ce n'était pas de faute Harry. Tu n'as pas forcé Bellatrix à faire quoi que ce soit. »

« Mais… »

« Harry, stop ! Ce n'était pas de faute, ça s'arrête là. »

Harry hocha la tête, et quitta la chambre. Ron savait qu'il s'en voulait parce qu'il avait prononcé le nom de Voldemort chez le père de Luna, et que tout ce qui était arrivé était de sa faute. Ron ne lui en voulait pas, et ne le blâmait pas. S'il en voulait à quelqu'un, c'était à lui-même. En revenant, il s'était promis qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger, et il avait lamentablement échoué. Il n'avait pu qu'entendre ses hurlements, et dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il les entendait encore et encore. La nuit tomba et il constata qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

Poussant un soupir, il contourna le lit et s'assit dans le fauteuil que Bill avait installé quand il avait constaté qu'il ne quitterait pas le chevet d'Hermione. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, elle était chaude dans la sienne. Il posa la tête sur leurs deux mains jointes, et s'en sans rendre compte, il s'endormit.

Ce fut des gémissements qui réveillèrent Hermione. Elle mit quelques minutes pour ouvrir les yeux, son corps était tout engourdi, et sa tête la lançait. Elle se rappela vaguement les événements passés, et se remémorant sa torture, elle voulut jeter un coup d'œil à son bras, mais elle ne réussit pas à le bouger. C'est là qu'elle comprit d'où venaient les gémissements. Ron. Il avait la tête sur sa main qu'il tenait fermement dans la sienne, il devait dormir, et il faisait un cauchemar. De sa main valide, elle le secoua légèrement, le réveillant tout à fait. D'un coup sec, il ouvrit les yeux, mit quelques secondes à comprendre ou il était, et son regard se posa sur Hermione. Elle était réveillée, et elle le regardait soucieuse. Il lâcha sa main, et s'approcha de son visage, rapprochant sa chaise du lit.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il en murmurant.

« J'ai connu mieux. Ou sommes-nous ? » Répondit Hermione ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit.

« Chez Bill et Fleur. La chaumière aux coquillages. C'est l'endroit le plus sur auquel j'ai pensé. Je suis venu ici après… après que je sois parti. »

« Oh… »

Ronald s'approcha davantage et caressa son visage, et plongea son regard. Pendant des heures, il avait cru qu'il ne verrait plus ses yeux, qu'elle ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Sans s'en rendre compte, une larme coula sur sa joue. Hermione s'en aperçut aussitôt.

« Hé ! » reprit-elle en effaçant sa larme du bout des doigts.

Elle s'assit et s'appuya contre la tête du lit, Ron s'assit sur le bord du matelas, et se rapprocha encore. Elle avait toujours la main sur son visage, et leurs visages étaient très proches à présent.

« Tu as failli mourir là-bas. »

Il ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il avait raison, et elle le savait. Elle avait failli mourir à cause de Bellatrix, et la seule chose qui l'avait empêché d'abandonner quand la douleur était intenable, c'était sa voix.

« Je suis tellement désolé. C'est ma faute, » continua-t-il.

« Hé ! » Hermione se rapprocha davantage et prit son visage entre ses mains. « Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends ? Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour l'en empêcher. Tu dois arrêter de te sous-estimer, Ronald. Tu lui as demandé de te prendre à ma place. Tu crois que j'aurais pu supporter de l'entendre de torturer ? La seule chose qui a fait que je ne suis pas morte sous sa torture, et écoute-moi bien Ronald, la seule chose qui a fait que je me suis battue, c'est que j'entendais ta voix. Je t'entendais m'appeler, et la seule chose que je me suis dit, c'est que je ne devais pas abandonner. »

« Ca aurait du être moi. »

Les larmes coulaient sans retenue sur son visage à présent, et il s'en moquait totalement. Il prit son bras meurtri tendrement dans ma main, et déposa un léger baiser sur sa cicatrice, et Hermione frissonna. Ronald l'attira dans ses bras, se moquant éperdument du fait qu'il avait décidé quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il ne lui montrerait pas ses sentiments, qu'il ne lui dirait pas ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Mais, il avait failli la perdre, et il pouvait être damné, rien ni personne ne la lui enlèverait encore. Hermione se laissa tomber contre lui, et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux quand ses deux bras se refermèrent sur sa taille, et qu'il se mît doucement à la bercer. Alors sachant qu'elle l'entendait parfaitement, il se mît à parler.

« En première année, quand je t'ai rencontré dans le train, je t'ai pris pour une Miss Je-sais-tout. Je n'avais pas tout à fait tort, parce que c'est vrai, tu sais quasiment tout ce qu'il y a savoir. Quand je t'ai sauvé du troll avec Harry, c'était la première fois que j'étais avec amie avec une fille. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une fille deviendrait ma meilleure amie. J'ai toujours aimé cette relation que l'on a toujours eu, à se disputer tout le temps. En deuxième année, quand tu as été pétrifié par le basilic, j'étais terrorisé. Parce que tu étais celle qui avait les réponses à tout, et que tu n'étais plus là pour nous aider. Et c'est là je pense que mes sentiments pour toi ont commencé à changer, même si je l'ignorais complètement à ce moment là. En troisième année, nos disputes étaient encore plus nombreuses qu'avant, avec ton chat et mon cher rat, et je dois dire que j'aimais ça, car dans ces moments là, j'avais toute ton attention. Et quand Buck a été tué avant que tu retournes dans le passé, et que tu t'es jeté dans mes bras, et bien, j'ai préféré ne pas penser à ce que j'avais pu ressentir à ce moment là. Et c'est en quatrième année que tout a changé, avec cette maudite coupe des trois sorciers. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai été jaloux, et je n'ai pas aimé ça, et si je me souviens bien, toi non plus. »

Hermione sourit contre son cou, acquiesçant. Elle se souvenait exactement de cette soirée, ou il l'avait accusé de pactiser avec l'ennemi, alors qu'il n'avait qu'à l'inviter, ce qu'il avait fait, enfin on ne pouvait pas appeler ça « inviter ».

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais détesté quelqu'un comme j'ai pu détester Vicky. Oui, je sais, c'est Viktor et non Vicky, soit. C'est la première fois que je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments pour toi étaient différents et je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à les accepter, surtout quand Ginny m'a dit que tu l'avais embrassé. En cinquième année, j'ai commencé à me faire au fait que je te voyais différemment, nous étions plus souvent seuls, et les choses ont changé, mais je n'ai rien fait pour te le faire savoir. Tu étais ma meilleure amie, et je ne voulais pas que les choses changent. Et, il y a eu la période… Lavande. Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, je ne saurais même pas te dire pourquoi je suis sortie avec elle, peut être parce qu'elle m'appréciait et qu'elle me consacrait toute son attention, ce que tu ne faisais pas. Il y avait toujours Harry, et j'ai commencé à me poser des questions. Alors je suis resté avec Lavande, et j'aurais du savoir avec les oiseaux que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu ne voulais plus me parler, ni me voir, et j'ai été soulagé d'être empoisonné car tu me parlais de nouveau. J'ai su que les choses avaient changé, et nous sommes partis à la chasse aux horcruxes. Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Le médaillon m'a affecté bien plus que toi ou Harry, et je l'ai laissé faire et je sais que je n'aurais pas du l'écouter, mais après tout, il avait raison. Je ne suis rien du tout comparé à toi ou à Harry, et pourquoi tu me choisirais moi, hein ? Harry est bien meilleur que moi, il l'a toujours été, et le sera toujours. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. »

Hermione en avait assez. Il se rabaissait toujours. Il ne voyait pas à quel point il comptait pour elle ? Harry Potter, elle ne le voyait que comme un frère, et ça avait été toujours ainsi. Il n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas dit les trois petits mots, mais c'était tout comme. Hermione savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen pour lui faire entendre raison. Elle desserra légèrement son étreinte, et approcha son visage du sien. Il faisait nuit, et la lune éclairait la chambre. Elle put plonger son regard dans le sien, et vit que ses yeux brillaient. Il se retenait de pleurer. Hermione caressa doucement sa joue, et elle le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts. Il ne dit rien, elle était toujours contre lui, et elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Elle ne réfléchit pas, sa main glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et se perdit dans ses cheveux. Elle approcha tout doucement son visage du sien, pour qu'il prenne bien conscience de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Parfois, les mots n'ont pas lieu d'être. Hermione se serra davantage contre lui, ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes sous les siennes. Les mains qu'ils avaient gardé sur sa taille remontèrent le long de son dos, et se perdirent dans ses cheveux, l'attirant davantage contre lui. Hermione approfondit son baiser et pendant que leurs langues se découvraient, elle perdit la notion du temps, elle oublia où elle était. Il s'écarta d'elle quelques minutes plus tard, mais pour elle c'était comme si des heures avaient passé, il posa son front contre le sien, et ils reprirent difficilement leurs souffles.

« Je n'aime pas Harry, enfin si, mais seulement comme un frère, ça a toujours été comme ça. En revanche, je suis amoureuse de toi. Pas Harry. J'aime Ronald Weasley. Est-ce que je suis assez claire ? »

« Plutôt oui. » Ron sourit et il reprit tout contre sa bouche, « Je t'aime. »

« Tant mieux. »

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui l'embrassa, il retira ses chaussures et se mît en position allongé, et l'attira dans ses bras sans quitter sa bouche. Après quelques minutes, elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et elle éclata de rire quand elle entendit son ventre gargouiller. Elle leva la tête.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas mangé ? »

« Euh… Aucune idée. Pas depuis que nous sommes ici en tout cas, » répondit-il en souriant.

« Et ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Deux jours, je crois. »

« Tu crois ? Ronald ! » Hermione croisa son regard, et il sourit en voyant qu'il avait retrouvé son Hermione. Elle n'était pas contente.

« J'étais trop inquiet pour avaler quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de descendre et de réveiller tout le monde. Ca peut attendre demain matin ! »

« Accio Assiette ! »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, une assiette pleine de sandwichs se retrouva dans les mains de Ron.

« Mais… D'où est-ce que ça sort ? »

« Harry me l'a apporté un peu plus tôt. C'est bien la première fois qu'Harry Potter m'apporte à manger ! »

« Ronald Weasley ! »

« Chut ! Maintenant, mange avant que je décide de t'embrasser encore. »

* * *

><p>Je vous souhaite à tous un bon réveillon et un Joyeux Noël! Cheers!<p> 


End file.
